


(No More Than) Five Cuddles

by kathkin



Series: OTPprompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is rather tired and rather cold and rather wants to go to bed. Unfortunately, Jamie has been rather selfish and hogged all the covers. Silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No More Than) Five Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125467322835/person-a-returns-home-really-late-at-night-some) OTP Prompt.

“Lovely people, Venusians,” said the Doctor. At his touch, a coat rack rose up from the floor. “But my word, they can’t half go on.” He hung up his coat.

“Hmm?” said Jamie.

“It’s their language, you see.” The Doctor unpinned his bow tie. “It’s so – _very_ – inflected.” He worked off his shoes. “So many tones and declensions – it takes them half an hour just to say good evening.”

“Oh, aye.” Jamie made a snuffling noise.

The Doctor looked across the darkened cabin and realised for the first time that Jamie was fast asleep. Oh, well. He could hardly blame him for not waiting up. Blasted Venusian ambassadors and their time-wasting negotiation rituals.

Padding to the bed, he leaned down to kiss Jamie’s forehead. “Sleep tight, Jamie,” he said, brushing a lock of hair out of Jamie’s eyes.

“Mmm,” Jamie sighed into the pillow.

It was only then, standing beside him, that the Doctor noticed just how thoroughly _in bed_ Jamie was. He had wrapped the quilt around and around himself like a fluffy cocoon, only his head and one hand visible, poking out the end. Well, he supposed it _was_ rather nippy aboard the space station. But he was also rather tired and he rather wanted to get into bed.

He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and prodded Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie. Jamie, be a dear and let me into bed.”

“Mmm, aye,” Jamie snuffled.

“Jamie,” he said sternly, climbing onto the bed and giving him a shake. “Jamie, move over.”

“Hmm?” Jamie sighed – and rolled over, wrapping the quilt still more tightly around his body.

The Doctor put his hands upon his hips and glowered down at Jamie, ever so cosy and ever so – so – so _selfish_. “This is very bad form, Jamie,” he said. “I’m cold too.”

“Mm, aye, Doctor,” Jamie murmured.

He knew perfectly well that Jamie had a terrible habit of mumbling in his sleep just like that, but in his current state of exhausted exasperation he couldn’t help but take it as a slight. “ _Jamieee_ ,” he said. “Stop that.” He batted at Jamie through the quilt. Jamie didn’t so much as whisper.

Shuffling back slightly, he noticed that, now Jamie had rolled over, the end of the quilt was poking out from beneath him. Perhaps if he was very careful, he might be able to unwrap Jamie without waking him – and get under the covers – and then perhaps they could cuddle, though he wasn’t sure Jamie deserved any cuddles after this. Well, he didn’t deserve a _lot_ of cuddles. Only one or two cuddles – certainly no more than five cuddles.

Gingerly, he took a hold of the quilt. Making sure he had a good, firm grip on it, he tugged. Nothing happened. Jamie didn’t even stir. Twisting his lips in frustration, he tugged harder. Jamie grunted softly as his cocoon shifted, but otherwise no joy.

Oh, this was getting nowhere. Frustrated, cold, and very tired, he dug his knees into the mattress and _yanked_ with all his might.

In a flurry of flying quilt and flailing limbs, the cocoon came apart – and Jamie rolled clean off the bed, hitting the floor with a _flumph_ and a _thud_ and an _ow_. The Doctor cringed at the _thud_ – cringed again at the _ow_ – and as the dust settled, so to speak, he sat frozen in horror at what he’d done. Oh. Oh, crumbs.

“Eh?” Jamie’s arm flopped onto the mattress. His head popped into view, tousled and bleary. “Doctor?”

The Doctor swallowed. “Jamie?”

“Did ye,” said Jamie. “Did ye push me out of bed?”

“I –” The Doctor’s mouth worked silently as he struggled to explain himself. “You – you were hogging all the covers.”

Jamie scrubbed a hand over his face. “So you pushed me out of bed?”

“Well, I – I –” When put like that it sounded simply dreadful. “It was an accident.”

“It hurt,” said Jamie, and oh, oh dear, he sounded hurt. Oh, what a mess, and all his fault. He felt tears come to his eyes and blinked desperately to drive them away.

Jamie hauled himself onto the bed with a sigh. “Och, dinnae make that face,” he said, crawling across the mattress to the Doctor. “You wee daftie.”

“I’m so sorry,” said the Doctor. “I – oh.” Softly, Jamie was kissing the corner of his mouth. A rough, warm hand cupped his face as it turned into a proper kiss. Oh, yes. This was much more how he’d expected his evening to go.

It wasn’t till Jamie pulled back that the Doctor realised he’d somehow managed to work the edge of the quilt out of his grip so gently he’d not felt a thing. “G’night, then,” said Jamie, pulling the quilt over himself – and as the Doctor watched in mute disbelief, wrapping himself up tight.

“Jamie!” he squawked in consternation. He shook Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie! Oh, of all the low, _dirty_ tricks –”

Beneath his hands, Jamie’s shoulder was shaking in mirth. Raising an arm, he lifted one side of the quilt. “C’mon,” he said. “Before I change my mind.”

Scrambling to oblige, the Doctor kicked off his trousers and burrowed into the deliciously warm bed, where Jamie was all too happy to give him a cuddle or five, whether or not he deserved it.


End file.
